<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267475">Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gift Fic, Idealization, Misunderstandings, Other, if you like Balthus don't read this, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One misheard conversation. That was all it took for the fire to start. For it to burn. For it to consume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mistake leads to sparks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri had not meant to overhear the last snippets of a conversation, but the words had reached him nonetheless. He hears the voice of a man, vaguely familiar; the tall one from Abyss, he thinks?</p><p><br/>
“So, whaddya say? We got a deal?”</p><p><br/>
“I think we’re done talking.”</p><p><br/>
That was Claude. If the voice wasn’t clear enough the shorter leader was soon in front of him following the sound of fast-paced footsteps. In that second before recognition hit Claude, Dimitri found a sight he had yet to see; </p><p><br/>
Claude was <em>angry</em>. </p><p><br/>
Whatever the conversation had been about it had upset Claude enough to drop his usual easy-going mask, verdant eyes a fiery blaze. The sight threw Dimitri off guard, the scowl set in Claude’s face churning Dimitri’s stomach. In all of the months Dimitri has known Claude, seen him deal with nobles and classmates who would mock and belittle him with a smirk and sharp words, never once had he seen him so plainly hold such a harsh expression on his face such as now.</p><p><br/>
Dimitri didn’t like it.</p><p><br/>
In a second that was replaced with shock, another rare emotion slipping past Claude’s control; it was clear he was not expecting to come across anyone.</p><p><br/>
“Ah, Dimitri!” He says with a smile, but it was too late, too ill-prepared, the edges of his mouth wavering.</p><p><br/>
A certain kind of heat arose in Dimitri’s chest at the sight, an unfamiliar anger building as his mind put together what could have transpired. “Are you alright?” he asks, though he knows he failed to keep his tone even, to keep his own rage out of his voice. Something this man said offended <em>Claude</em> to the point that he walked away so visibly upset, the controlled image Dimitri knows Claude worked so hard to maintain shattered. Dimitri clenched and relaxed his hands in and out of fists at his side, his hands itching for something to grab, something to <em>break</em>. He lifted his eyes to the retreating figure of the man guilty of angering Claude.</p><p><br/>
<em>He’s getting away.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Yes, he is. He must go after him and punish him for his crime-</p><p><br/>
“Hey Dimitri!”</p><p><br/>
His gaze snapped to Claude, who sighed once he had his attention. “Geez, don’t go spacing out like that.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He felt shame meld itself into the fires of anger still within him, dampening the flames somewhat. “Ah, my apologies Claude. I hope I have not missed anything…?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Just that I have everything handled. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Before he could reply Claude wrapped his arm around his shoulders and turned them around. Dimitri allowed himself to be dragged by Claude towards the dining hall. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I am simply <em>famished</em>. Let’s get something to eat, ‘kay?”</p><p><br/>
Dimitri found he could not stop himself from smiling, if slightly. “Of course, Claude.” As it always did, Claude’s demeanor calmed Dimitri down immensely. The sight of a genuine smile spreading across Claude’s face at his compliance only helped to smother the flames within his chest.</p><p><br/>
For the moment.</p><p><br/>
He could feel the sparks, the embers, that look of anger upon Claude’s face proving to be too wrong to be so simply extinguished. Dimitri had control, for Claude did not want him to lose it and he held so much experience reigning in his more dangerous emotions, but he could feel the lingering heat despite his best efforts.</p><p><br/>
If asked to stop the flames from burning once more, he feared for his ability to exhibit similar restraint.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was inspired by someone's idea of dmcl where Dimitri catches only enough of Balthus and Claude co conversation to mistakenly think Balthus is trying to hook up with Claude instead of Claude's mother. I won't post this in the dmcl or Balthus tags, given the nature of the fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sparks lead to flames</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wandering the various depths of the Abyss was not something Dimitri tended to do. The people of the underground were desperate and hopeless enough as it was, left to hide away from the surface that abandoned them into holes and warrens, like prey hoping to keep safe from hunters. Its necessity did not stop the desolate lead that poisoned the air, and Dimitri knew his demeanor would not welcome any respite from such a disease. <br/><br/></p><p>But he had caught Claude come down here, with a familiar man that caused a familiar nausea to build in Dimitri's throat.</p><p> </p><p>Claude has only grown more radiant in the five years they've parted. So sure, so confident, blotting out the sun and banishing the dark with the light that exuded from his voice, his gaze, his mere presence, Dimitri now sees doubt slouch his back ever so slightly, apprehension swerving his now braidless head at his surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>Now Dimitri wanders the Abyss, searching for the scum that would dare try to taint Claude with his filth once more after half a decade. His breaths are deep as he tries uselessly to calm himself, as though he had any chance of stopping the rage constricting his chest and pumping his blood. But he needed to be calm. He needed to-</p><p> </p><p>"So, we finally have ourselves a deal? I get what I want and your secret stays safe. Sounds fair to me."</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri stops. Walking, breathing, thinking, everything ceases as he hears <em> that voice. </em> He found him.</p><p> </p><p>He hears a sigh. Then.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. I'll do it."</p><p> </p><p>Such a beautiful voice, how can it utter such ugly words? Dimitri bites down on his gauntlets, desperate for some release from the sudden <em> spike </em> he feels, the armor denting under his teeth despite it being made to withstand his inhuman strength, the pain traveling down his jaw doing nothing to stop the <em> anger </em> , oh, he was so <em> angry </em> , the mere <em> thought </em> of Claude being- being <em> defiled </em> by that <em> creature </em> made him want to- want to-</p><p> </p><p>He froze. Hands were cupping his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Dimitri. Look at me."</p><p> </p><p>His gaze took in Claude in front of him, a familiar concern filling those beautiful, perfect eyes. Perfect face. Perfect being.</p><p> </p><p>Hands moved down to his cheeks. "Let's stop this now, alright?" Claude rubbed circles into Dimitri's jaw, massaging the tense muscles. Dimitri slowly released his bite on his hand and brought it away from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Claude smiled, and it stopped Dimitri's heart. "Good. Thank you, Dimitri." He lowered his hands, and their absence sparked something in Dimitri. He has to ask. He has to ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Are... you going to do it?"</p><p> </p><p>Claude’s eyes widen, and he takes a moment. Dimitri hears his blood pumping in his ears, feels every breath that manages to escape his lungs. Finally, Claude sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's not that big of an issue, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>The world goes blank.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri can't hear anything. Sees nothing. There is nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing but a white hot, blazing <em> hatred </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He leaves Claude, deaf to the man's calls. His hands itched and itched, begging him to grab <em> something </em> . He walks until he breaks the surface, he walks until he enters the training grounds, until a flimsy, pathetic excuse of a weapon is in his hands. He swings at the air, the targets too small to encapsulate what he truly wishes to destroy, eviscerate, <em> kill </em>. He swings and swings, slicing through delusions of skin again and again, hoping to be rid of just a little bit, just an ember of this anger.</p><p> </p><p>It did not help. Each slash of the lance that did not give him the torn corpse of that <em> lech </em> only made him desire for it more. That stain is going to touch Claude. Mar his brilliance with its <em> grime </em> . So disgusting and undeserving it must threaten Claude for him to even think of laying a hand on it. It is going to witness Claude's bare form, a privilege no man can ever hope to earn, and <b> <em>it</em> </b> <em> did </em> <b> <em>not-</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>The lance in his hands snaps in his grip. Dimitri falls to his knees and his gaze lands onto his hands, the wood of the lance crushed to dust in his palms, as a strange voice fills his head, so different from those he has grown so used to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> KILL IT </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those two words repeat themselves relentlessly in his skull, in a voice strangely familiar. He could not block it out, just as he could not block out the voices of those he has long lost. And just like the demands of those lost ones he intends to obey this new voice's commands.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri arose from his place on the ground, a smile spreading on his face as thoughts of how best to be rid of the vile pest who had the nerve to try and control Claude flooded his mind.</p><p> </p><p>It was given its chance five years ago. It squandered it. It will die now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flames lead to inferno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a routine bandit routing.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, there was a demonic beast reported in the same area, but by now they knew how to fight them. There shouldn’t have been anything wrong.</p><p> </p><p>But then, maybe Claude didn’t know Balthus as well as he thought he did.</p><p> </p><p>The man was hot-headed and fool-hardy, but Claude had thought that if there was <em> anything </em> Balthus could do well in, it was handle himself in a fight. Especially if he had someone like <em> Dimitri </em> helping him. But his eyes didn’t fool him; coming to where there were once two men there now stood one, covered in the blood of the beast that killed the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Dimitri…” Claude whispered, dread and horror filling him as he looked at Balthus’ mangled body, “what happened…?”</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t supposed to happen. What happened?<em> What happened? </em></p><p> </p><p>Dimitri, still high from the battle rush, didn’t seem to fully comprehend what was near him. He shook, his eye wide and excited, but he was coherent enough to answer. “He… rushed the beast,” the prince panted out in a shaky breath. “It caught him.”</p><p> </p><p>Claude gripped his hair in one hand. Balthus is dead. He’s dead. And Claude is…</p><p> </p><p>Is…</p><p> </p><p>Not relieved.</p><p>He does not feel relief.</p><p>
  <em> One less threat. One less danger. </em>
</p><p>Those were not his thoughts.</p><p>He was sad that Balthus is dead.</p><p>He feels grief over Balthus’ death.</p><p>He does not feel relief.</p><p>He does not.</p><p> </p><p>Claude turned around. “We have to tell the others. Get you healed.” </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t find it in himself to say more. </p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to get away.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>He did it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He did it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>He did it.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Finally </em>, he has done something right. </p><p> </p><p><em> Seeing the </em> <b> <em>thing</em> </b> <em> reduced to nothing as he carved his lance into it again and again, the fire in his chest searing, raging, burning, burning, </em> <b> <em>burning </em> </b> <em> him entirely. </em></p><p> </p><p>Good. Good.</p><p> </p><p>And seeing Claude, untouched by the filth of the rats they were sent to exterminate, seeing him lay his eyes upon the body…</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri had not missed it.</p><p> </p><p>He had not missed the tension that left Claude’s body for but a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Euphoria burst in his chest, caused him to shake, made him lose breath. He did it. <em> He did it </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Dimitri...” Claude whispered, his eyes wide. “what happened…?”</p><p> </p><p>Of course Claude would feel shock at the sight immediately after; such a good heart, he would think the creature deserving of life, that it was <em> sad </em> such a thing has happened. But Dimitri knew it did not. His ghosts were all chanting for the thing’s demise - the new voice, so familiar yet so foreign, the loudest, the one he wanted to please the most. Now they lay quiet, satisfied for once in Dimitri’s time of hearing their cries.</p><p> </p><p>“He,” he, he, <em> he, disgusting to even give the thing such recognition- </em> focus. He must focus. “...rushed the beast. It caught him.”</p><p> </p><p>It feels so good, <em> so good </em>- </p><p> </p><p>but then he saw the horror cross Claude’s face.</p><p> </p><p>No no no no no</p><p>Claude, this is a good thing.</p><p>Claude, it can’t hurt you now.</p><p>Claude, you needn’t debase yourself now.</p><p>Don’t look like that.</p><p>please</p><p> </p><p>Claude turned around. “We have to tell the others. Get you healed.”</p><p> </p><p>Terse. Blunt. So unlike Claude, such a master with his words. Dimitri felt bile build in his throat. He did this. <em> He did this. </em></p><p> </p><p>Claude was horrified. How could he be happy?</p><p> </p><p>But.</p><p> </p><p>He still felt joy merging with disgust.</p><p> </p><p>It was gone. How could he be sad?</p><p> </p><p>There was now nothing dangling Claude’s secrets above him. How could he be sad?</p><p> </p><p>Claude had one less threat against him. How could he be sad?</p><p> </p><p>“He will adjust. He will overcome this. He is strong.”</p><p> </p><p>That voice. So familiar. So foreign. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>He follows Claude.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by someone's idea of dmcl where Dimitri catches only enough of Balthus and Claude's conversation to mistakenly think Balthus is trying to hook up with Claude instead of Claude's mother. I won't post this in the dmcl or Balthus tags, given the nature of the fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>